Alois Lindmayr
|death_date= |placeofburial= |birth_place=Laibach, Austria-Hungary (now Ljubljana, Slovenia) |death_place=Enns, Austria |allegiance= First Republic (to 1938) (to 1945) |branch=Luftwaffe |serviceyears=1925–1945 |rank= |unit= |commands=7./KG 76, I./KG 76 |battles=World War II *Invasion of Poland *Battle of France *Battle of Britain **Battle of Britain Day |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross }} Alois Lindmayr (19 September 1901 – 17 July 1965) was a highly decorated Oberst in the Luftwaffe during World War II. He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross. The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. After World War II Lindmayr rejoined the military service of the Austrian Armed Forces (Bundesheer) as a civil servant, holding the rank of an Amtsrat. He was unable to join the Bundesheer as an officer because he had held too high a rank (Oberst— Colonel) during the Third Reich. World War II Lindmayr fought during the Polish Campaign and Battle of France in Kampfgeschwader 76, flying Dornier Do 17 light bombers. During the French campaign he replaced Major Ludwig Schulz as Gruppenkommandeur (Group Commander) of I Gruppe (Group) Kampfgeschwader 76 (I./KG 76) on 3 June 1940. It is unclear when he departed. It seems that he may have led the unit until 7 September 1940, or if not, later that month. He was succeeded by Hauptmann Walter Herbold.de Zeng 2007, p. 231. Lindmayr's most distinct action was leading two gruppen of KG 76 bombers in a raid to London on Sunday 15 September 1940 during the Battle of Britain. The day was the climax of the Battle of Britain, and became known as the Battle of Britain Day. Lindmayr led his Dornier unit into the heart of London despite heavy attacks by RAF Fighter Command. He held his unit in formation losing eight of his 27 bombers. His experience and discipline prevented his unit suffering greater losses. In the battle, KG 76's escort, numbering some 120 Messerschmitt Bf 109s, were heavily outnumbered by RAF fighters making his leadership even more essential to the survival of his formations.Price 1990, pp. 26–28. Lindmayr was commander of the pilot school 123 (Flugzeugführerschule 123) in Graz-Thalerhof between February and October 1944. Not much training at this time was possible due to the fuel shortage at this stage of the war. Shortly before the end of World War II he was promoted to Oberst and made commander of the pilot school at Kaufbeuren. In this function he organized the non-hostile surrender of the city to American Forces. Awards and decorations * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (20 September 1939)Kaiser 2011, p. 20. ** 1st Class (23 May 1940) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on 21 July 1940 as Hauptmann and Staffelkapitän of the 7./Kampfgeschwader 76Fellgiebel 2000, p. 293.Scherzer 2007, p. 508. References ;Citations ;Bibliography * de Zeng, Henry L., Doug G. Stankey and Eddie J. Creek. Bomber Units of the Luftwaffe 1933-1945: A Reference Source, Volume 1. Hersham, Surrey, UK: Ian Allen Publishing, 2007. ISBN 978-1-85780-279-5. * * Kaiser, Jochen (2011). Die Ritterkreuzträger der Kampfflieger—Band 2 (in German and English). Bad Zwischenahn, Germany: Luftfahrtverlag-Start. ISBN 978-3-941437-09-8. * Price, Alfred. Battle of Britain Day: 15 September 1940. Greenhill books. London. 1999. ISBN 978-1-85367-375-7 * External links * * Category:1901 births Category:1965 deaths Category:People from Ljubljana Category:Luftwaffe pilots Category:German World War II pilots Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross Category:World War II prisoners of war held by the United States Category:Austrian prisoners of war Category:Austrian military personnel of World War II Category:Carniolan people of German descent